


Разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Prayer Beads and the Pendulum [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, unbetaed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это тот самый день. Кайл узнаёт его по кристальной, почти звенящей чистоте, разлитой в воздухе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбуди меня, когда закончится сентябрь

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Предположим, что в мире оборотней есть аналог Дня Мёртвых, который приходится на полнолуние в сентябре.
> 
>   
>  As my memory rests   
>  But never forgets what I lost   
>  Wake me up when September ends
> 
> Summer has come and passed   
>  The innocent can never last   
>  Wake me up when September ends
> 
> Ring out the bells again   
>  Like we did when spring began   
>  Wake me up when September ends
> 
> _Green Day — Wake Me Up When September Ends_   
> 

Это тот самый день. Кайл узнаёт его по кристальной, почти звенящей чистоте, разлитой в воздухе. И по непривычно молчаливому последние дни Питеру. И по оставленному в чашке на столе недопитому кофе и пустой кухне.

***

Вместо того, чтобы после смены в участке поехать домой отсыпаться, Кайл сначала направляется в ближайший маркет, а потом сворачивает с шоссе на неприметную лесную дорогу, которая минут через двадцать выводит его к дому Хейлов. Отстроенный заново несколько лет назад, тот давно уже стал местом сбора новой стаи. 

Припарковавшись рядом с джипом Стайлза и мотоциклом Скотта, Кайл забирает из багажника один из пакетов и идёт на звук голосов. 

На площадке перед домом упражняются в рукопашном бое Скотт и Лиам. На крыльце сидит задумчивая Лидия и сосредоточенно красит ногти в тёмно-зелёный цвет. На приветствие Кайла она едва заметно кивает, но даже не поднимает головы. 

Кайл останавливается чуть поодаль и какое-то время наблюдает за боем. 

— Спорим, сегодня Лиам выиграет? — Лидия на мгновение отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит куда-то в даль. 

Но Кайл игнорирует прозвучавший в её словах намёк — как и большая часть стаи, он давно усвоил, что ставить против Лидии бессмысленно и слишком затратно — вместо этого он кладёт ключи от машины на крыльцо. Лидия переводит немного отрешённый взгляд на него, чуть склоняет голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и улыбается Кайлу. Он улыбается ей в ответ. 

— Пакеты в багажнике, — не дожидаясь ответа, Кайл идёт к тропинке, огибающей дом и уходящей вглубь леса. 

Он не успевает пройти и пары сотен метров, как окрестности оглашает победный крик Лиама — и сдавленные ругательства Скотта.

***

Дорога до места занимает у Кайла около часа. 

Когда он наконец выходит на поляну, залитую солнечным светом, ноги начинают ныть от усталости. Дежурство по меркам Бикон-Хиллз, конечно, выдалось спокойным, но муторным. Кайл замирает на мгновение, прикрывая глаза рукой — но на поляне никого. 

Стоит раскинуть плед под огромным дубом и лечь на землю, как Кайла начинает клонить в сон. Какое-то время он ещё пытается бороться с собой, включает в плеере музыку поживее, наблюдая за тем, как листва над головой то и дело складывается в причудливые узоры от лёгких порывов ветра.

Он только на мгновение прикрывает глаза — а когда снова открывает, солнце уже успевает почти полностью скрыться за верхушками деревьев. Кайл приподнимается на локтях и убирает куртку, которой оказывается укрыт. Питер никак на это не реагирует, он сидит, прислонившись спиной к стволу дуба, и жуёт травинку. 

Кайл садится рядом, достаёт из пакета пару банок пива. Питер только приподнимает бровь. Кайл с усмешкой копирует его выражение лица, а потом выкладывает на плед бутерброды в фабричной упаковке, завёрнутые в фольгу стейки и бутылку вина. 

Питер игнорирует всё, кроме последней. Когда он делает первый глоток прямо из горла, Кайл уже успевает ополовинить своё пиво. 

— Даже не знаю, что оскорбляет чувство прекрасного больше — "это моё пойло" или вино, которое пьют из горла.

Питер только довольно хмыкает и чокается бутылкой о жестяную банку, мазнув костяшками по его запястью — Кайл невольно вздрагивает. Это один из тех дней, когда прикосновения громче любых слов. И когда Питер кладёт голову Кайлу на колени, недовольно шипит, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда жар его тела начинает распространяться, мешаясь с алкоголем в крови, Кайл ерошит волосы Питера и, неловко наклонившись, касается его губ своими. А потом так же молча отодвигается. 

Веки Питера плотно сомкнуты, но Кайл и так знает, чувствует, что алая радужка без остатка поглотила человеческую. Знает, но ничего не делает — даже тогда, когда пальцы с удлинившимися когтями касаются его щеки.

— Вся стая в сборе, — произносит через некоторое время Кайл.

— Да. Дерек ждёт нас в полночь. — Питер принюхивается к чему-то одному ему ведомому, обнажая на мгновение острые клыки.

А Кайл думает о том, что есть в этом что-то неправильное — быть здесь и сейчас, нося при этом на поясе смазанный аконитом охотничий нож, подарок Питера. 

В них двоих есть что-то неправильное. Но не то чтобы кого-то из них двоих это останавливало.

***

Путь обратно занимает, кажется, в два раз меньше времени.

Питер уверенно ведёт Кайла за собой, то тут, то там срезая дорогу. И какая бы хорошая память не требовалась помощнику шерифа для исполнения своих обязанностей, Кайл сомневается, что будет способен повторить этот путь в одиночку. 

Ночной лес сегодня тих и обманчиво пустынен. Но Кайл то и дело чувствует на себе любопытные взгляды, бросаемые из темноты.

Каким бы ни был Питер в обычной жизни, но ночной лес делает его фигуру выше и шире в плечах, наполняет мощью земли, приветствующей своё дитя наравне с почти полной луной. Босые ступни Питера оставляют большие волчьи следы вместо человеческих — или это только чудится Кайлу в неровном свете. Как чудится, что Питер не столько ведёт его за собой, сколько охраняет пусть и не волчью, но часть стаи. Стаи, которая как и год, и два назад собирается в доме Хейлов каждый сентябрь перед полнолунием. 

Потому что это один из тех дней, когда никто не произносит вслух: "Пусть земля будет пухом..." Но каждый пьёт за своих мертвецов. И за свою новую стаю.


End file.
